Black and White, Ying and Yang
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: YamiHikari. NOT A ONESHOT! it near Valintines Day, and the Yami's including Kaibaand the Hikari's including Joey are trying to figure out a way to tell each outhter the truth. I LOVE YOU!
1. The Plan

**Black and White, Ying and Yang**

_**Ok, I have gotten into Yoai craze. Here is a Yami / Yugi story. I LOVE this pairing. In this story Joey will be referred to as Kaiba's hikari, it just easier that way. I kinda got the idea for this plot after reading ****Hikari Skysong**_**_'s story "Revenge". I love that story, so you might want to check it out, it's good. But first, read this story. Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! but i do lOVE YAMI!_ **

_

* * *

_

(Yami to Yugi, mind Link)

/Yugi to Yami/

_thought_

"Talk"

* * *

**It was a beautiful day. All though the sun was out, the birds were singing in the lush green treetops, it was chilly. Of course, it was February, One week from Valentines Day, to be exact. Most Teens were enjoying the weekend, playing outside, or hanging out at the arcade. But four little Hikaris were sitting, indoors, planning…**

**"Well, it is going to be Valentines Day soon, right?" said Ryou, a teenage boy with quiet eyes, a hushed voice and beautiful white hair. **

**"Well, yeah…But what should we do?" Asked an Egyptian youth. His name was Malik, and with his sun tanned skin and golden hair, he was a site to behold. (That was for my friend Wendy, though she probably is never going to read this.)**

**"Any ideas Yug?" asked a tall blond teen. Joey was his name, and Duel Monsters was his game.**

**"Well…we could buy them each a gift. And…maybe throw a party…then we can tell them then." Yugi, a short boy, with multi-colored hair, said. **

**"That could work, but what would we get them…?" Malik said.**

**"I don't know…we could go shopping tomorrow, and see what we find." Yugi said. The four boys had met at Yugi's house/game shop. They each needed help because, you see, they had all fallen for their Yami's, or, in Joey's case, his tormentor. **

**"Sounds good. And we can plan more about the party tomorrow, too." Joey said.**

**"I…I hope they don't hate us…" Ryou said, quietly.**

**"Me too." Said Yugi.**

**"Seto already hates me, so it wouldn't be anything new…" said Joey.**

**"All ready calling him by his first name, Joey?" said Malik, with a smirk.**

**"Oh shut it!" said Joey, throwing a punch at Malik, all the while blushing like mad.**

**"Umm…guys, stop. Let plan the party." Yugi said, before either of his friends got hurt. **

**"Okay, so I think it would be cool if we…" Malik said. They planed out an elaborate party for that coming V Day. Mean while, half way across town, at the Kaiba Corps HQ, four vary annoyed Yami's sat. **

**"Well, Pharaoh, how do you propose we solve this problem?" Asked A Much meaner looking version of Malik. His name was Marik, and he was a force to be messed with. **

**"Yes, 'oh great Pharaoh', how do you think we should tell them?" Bakura asked. He looked a lot like Ryou, but…more evil, then his soft-spoken Hikari. **

**"Shut Up, Tomb Robber." Yami said. "And why in the mane of Ra do you expect me to come up with a plan? You Guys could help, ya' know?" Yami, The Ancient Pharaoh from 5,000 years ago, said.**

**"Because, you're the one who came up with this great idea that we needed to tell them the truth." The last teen in the room said. His hair was brown and (hehe) cut in almost a 'bowl' hair do. His name was Seto Kaiba, and he was the CEO and founder of Kaiba Corps.**

**"Baka." Marik muttered.**

**"Lets just think of a plan." Yami said. Suddenly he heard Yugi via the mind Link. **

**/Yami/ Yugi asked.**

**(what is it Aibou)**

**/Well, me, Joey, Ryou and Malik are having a party on Valentines Day. I wanted to know if you were going to come/**

**(Sounds great Yugi. Are Ryou and Malik asking Bakura and Marik)**

**/yeah, and could you see if Kaiba wants to come/**

**(sure.)**

**/Thanks. Ja Ne/**

**(Ja Ne) Yami said as the link cut off. "Kaiba, Yugi wants to know if you will come to a party Him, Joey, Malik, and Ryou are throwing." Yami said, making sure to mention Joey.**

**"Well that solves it." Bakura said.**

**"What are you talking about, Tomb Robber?" Kaiba asked. **

**"They are having a party…on Valentines Day. All we gotta do is get them something, and tell them at the party." Marik said.**

**"Yes, but, what would we get them…" Yami said. _And…what if he…_**

**"Who knows, lets go to the mall tomorrow and see what we find." Kaiba said.**

**"All right. I'm gonna go, Yugi is probably wondering where I am." Yami said as he stood. He walked to the door. "See ya later." He said as he walked out the door. **

**As the Pharaoh walked home, his thoughts were troubled. _What if Yugi…doesn't love me back? What will I do? I…I'll just have to act natural. Like nothing has changed. _All too soon Yami was standing outside the game shop. He pushed the door open and entered. He walked Up to Yugi's room and knocked on the door. "Yugi?" He called. Slowly the door opened. In side was Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik all deep in conversation. "Yugi?" Yami said again, louder, so Yugi could here him. **

**"Huh…oh, Hi Yami." Yugi said. "You didn't happen to here what we were talking about, did you?" **

**"Iie…why?" Yami asked.**

**"Nothing," Yugi said. "So is Kaiba coming to the party?" **

**"Hai, I think so. I'll check tomorrow" Yami said. "Who else is going to be there?"**

**"Well…we aren't sure. We think we are gonna invite Serenity and Tristen. Maybe Tea. But, were not sure, yet." Yugi said.**

**"Oh, I see." Yami said. "I'm going to go for a walk. Call me via the mind link when you guys are done here." **

**"Okay." Yugi said. "Ja Mata Ne."**

**"Ja Ne" Yami said as he walked out the way he had come. (No shit, how else is he going to get out? Jump out the window?) _Well…so much for us being alone, when we tell them…but why does he have to invite Tea. Please Ra, don't let Tea come. If she shows up…Ra, she'll be all over me. _At this thought Yami shuttered. _Ra, can't that girl take a hint. _Before Yami realized it he was standing out side the Museum. _Well, its open, might as well. _Besides, earlier that morning, on the news, he heard that they had discovered a new tomb and were showing off the things they found at the Museum. Yami entered and made his way to the new exipite. Yami looked, partly disgusted, at the gold, jewels, and remains. _I still don't see why they think it is ok to barge into a Pharaoh's Tomb and take everything, just like that dirty rotten tomb robber. _He continued to look around until he found himself at the gift shop. _Well, Yugi does Like Ancient Egypt. _Thought Yami as he entered. He looked around, not really finding anything. Suddenly his eyes found their way to a tablet. On it, it showed two figures, who looked a lot like Yami and Yugi, in a tight and loving embrace (aka: Hug). _Perfect…_ Yami walked up to the store clerk. "How much is this?" Yami asked. **

**"Eh…I don't remember getting anything like that in the shipment. Uh…ten bucks." He said. Yami, Pulling a ten out of his pocket, paid for the tablet and left. And just in time too… **

**/Yami…/ Yugi's voice echoed in Yami's head.**

**(Hai) Yami answered.**

**/We're done now. The guys all left, you can come back now./**

**(ok…Yugi)**

**/Huh? What is it, Yami/**

**(Are…are you inviting Tea) Yami asked. _Please say no…_**

**There was a pause…/Hai, we…are/ and for a moment he thought he felt Yugi grow sad, and he thought he heard a faint sob. But in an instant it was gone. /anyway, Yami, could you pick up something for diner. I'm hungry./**

**(Hai, I will.) Yami said. _Damn! Why did he have to invite that witch? He…well…it was known that Yugi had had a crush on Tea, but, I thought, no I had hoped that Yugi was over her… but it seemed like I was wrong. _Yami bit back a sob. _Why, why can't he love me? _But a small voice in the back of his head was screaming _HE CAN LOVE YOU! There is still a chance! _Yami shook his head. He stopped at a burger place and got some food for him and his aibou. When he got home, he and Yugi ate, then both boys went to bed. Both boys exited about the next day.**

**

* * *

_Yami: I Hate you...i really really hate you..._**

**_Lita: Why?_**

**_Yami: Just re read what you wrote._**

**_Lita: re reads So? Its cute._**

**_Yugi: Yeah snuggles up against Yami and you know it true._**

**_Yami: blushing shhhhh...Just Review!_**


	2. The Mall

**Chapter 2**

**_Hay all, here is chapter two. Oh and if any of you authors out there write Yugi and Yami Yaoi, tell me. I'm looking for good Yaoi fics, but I prefer them to be the main couple. Any way, thank you to the people who reviewed. It means a lot. And if you review I shall…uh…Send Yugi and Yami to your house for a day, to do what ever you want with them._**

**_Yami: WHAT? Are you nuts, you know what could happen to us?_**

**_Yugi: I have to agree with Yami. We could be…whispers in Lita's ear_**

**_Lita: O.O ok, I'll send them so long as you…don't do…it…or make them do…it. I, Lita Kitsune, will protect all of the helpless bishi out there! On with the FIC!

* * *

_**

**The Next morning, when both boys awoke, they got dressed, ate breakfast and left the house. "You're leaving to?" Yugi asked when he saw Yami exit the house.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah. Just going to the mall for a bit. Where you heading?" Yami asked.**

**"Just…uh, going to Ryou's house, to plan the party." Yugi said. "And we need to call Tristen, Serenity and Tea."**

**"Oh, Yugi, are you sure Tea is going to come?" Yami said.**

**"…I…I'm pretty sure she'll come. It is her favorite holiday." Yugi said.**

**"I see…" Yami said.**

**"I gotta go." Yugi said. He turned and started to head toward Ryou's house so they could head to the mall to pick out gifts.**

**Yami watched the retreating form of his aibou. "Good bye." He said quietly as he to turned and walked to the mall.**

**When Yugi got to Ryou's house he noticed Ryou sitting on the porch, crying. "Ryou…are you ok?" Yugi asked as he walked up to the white haired teen. Ryou looked up with a start.**

**"Huh? Oh…Yugi, I'm fine." Ryou said as he wiped the tears away.**

**"What happened?" Yugi questioned. He hoped nothing bad had happened.**

**"Bakura, he…he's been so cold since he got home last night. I…I'm starting to think that it would be a bad idea to tell him." Ryou said as he looked at Yugi.**

**"Where is he now?" Yugi wondered.**

**"He…I don't know. That's why I am crying. I asked where he was going and he said, 'Why do you care, you weak little hikari. It is none of your business where I go or what I do!' and then he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I know he isn't the friendliest guy around, but…he has never sounded so cruel before." Ryou said.**

**"Well, lets go to the mall anyway. Something could be bothering him, and you where the only person around." Yugi said.**

**"Your right Yugi, I shouldn't give up so easily." Ryou stood up and Followed Yugi as they made there way to the mall. There they would meet up with the other two and shop…and shop…and shop till they found the perfect gift.**

**Meanwhile, Yami had met up with the others at the mall and they had begun their search.**

**"Baka Pharaoh! You're not even looking." Bakura said.**

**"I already found something. The only reason I'm here is cause I thought I would see if there was anything else I could find." Yami said.**

**"Oh shut up, you stupid Pharaoh." Bakura said as he continued to mumble about what he had done this morning.**

**"What in the name of Ra are you mumbling about?" Marik asked, fed up with Bakura's mood.**

**"Nothing. Just something that happened this morning." Bakura said, not even pay a whole lot of attention to the people around him. The tomb robber's companions all stopped. Bakura had actually told them. He had not said 'none of your bloody business.' (Why would he be talking like a British person? HE'S FROM EGYPT!)**

**Not wanting to waist Bakura's…uh…what ever you would call it…Yami quickly asked what had happened.**

**"It was nothing. Ryou just probably hates me now." Bakura said.**

**"Why would he hate you?" Kaiba asked (He speaks!)**

**"He wanted to know where I was going and I called him a weak little Hikari and stormed out the…." But Bakura realized what he was doing. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He roared, earning many strange looks.**

**"Hehe, lets just look." Yami said. So the four of them continued the search for the perfect gift.**

**The Hikari's were also searching. But they were having no luck.**

**"Man, how am I supposed to find something for a guy who has EVERYTHING!" Joey yelled.**

**"Just find something, and let it be from your heart." Yugi said.**

**"Yugi, please stop sounding like Tea." Malik said. At tea's name, Yugi froze.**

**"Yug'? What's wrong?" Joey asked. He notice Yugi was starting to cry. "Come on guys, let's have his sit down." He, Ryou and Malik led Yugi to a bench, where he proceeded to sob.**

**"What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked, concerned.**

**"Yesterday, after you left, Yami asked me if I was inviting Tea…I…I told him I was." Yugi sobbed. "He is in love with Tea, I just know he is."**

**"No ya don't, Yug." Joey said. "Ya just think he does, that's all."**

**"Yeah, you don't know for sure." Malik said.**

**"Yes, Yugi, you can't give up hope." Ryou said. Yugi smiled at Ryou's statement.**

**"Your right you guys. I just have to hope he'll love me." Yugi said. "Now lets go get those gifts" So they all go up and searched. Finally, All Four Hikari's and all four Yami's had found a gift for his love. They went home, neither group knowing about the others activities.**

**

* * *

**

_so...you like, don't like, hate, ok, what? and remember, if you review, you get Yami and Yugi for the day._

_Yami: We are not some prize to be won._

_Yugi: Yeah!_

_Lita: you are now...and I WANT A YAMI! Malik has one, Ryou has one, and Yugi has one, but i want one._

_Yami: You do have one. look behinde you, she is right there._

_Lita: (looks behind) Oh! I do! Hi,Whats your name._

_Kanika: My name is Kanika, Moswen._

_Lita: what does that mean?_

_Kanika: It means Black, in Egyptian._

_Lita: COOL! (hugs Kanika!) you are awsome! but...my names not Moswen._

_Kanika: It means White._

_Lita: OH...cool._

just a note, those are real names and that is what they really mean. I found them at http/ You can also find boy names, and names from other places.

_Kanika: Please Review, or else i will have to send you to the shadow relem. Lita likes gtting reviews. so...press that little purple button there and leave a review._


	3. The Party

**Chapter 3**

**_Ok, I think I'll have one more chapter after this, kinda like a little epilogue of how the guys are after they CONFESS THEIR LOVE! I love Yaoi stories!_**

_**Yami: she owns nothing; so don't sue the poor High School student.**_

_**Yugi: Yup! Cause if she did own the show…this would not be a FanFic. It would be life…scary huh?**_

_**Kanika: so read and Review or else Moswen will be mad. And I will send you to the Shadow Realm!****

* * *

**_

**It was the big day. Yugi and the other Hikaris were setting up the party for that night. "Yugi, could I hide the present I got for Kaiba in your room?" Joey asked.**

**"Sure." Yugi said. They continued to set up and finally at five o'clock, the Party began. **

**"Hay Yami" Tea said in a seductive tone. **

**"Hi…Tea." Yami said, not really looking at her. **

**"Did you get me a present?" Tea asked.**

**_Ok Yami, play a stupid 5,000-year-old Pharaoh. _"Oh, no sorry." Yami said. He got up and went over to Yugi. "Yugi? I have to tell you something. Could I talk with you alone?" Yami asked the confused Teen boy.**

**"Uh…sure, I have to tell you something too." Yugi said. Yami lead Yugi up to his room. Unknown to Yugi and Yami, the other Hikaris and Yamis were doing the same thing. **

**"You go first." Yami said, fingering the tablet in his pocket.**

**"Ok…Yami…I…I love you." Yugi said quickly. He pulled out something and handed it to Yami. It was a duplicate of the Tablet Yami had in his Pocket. **

**"Yugi…" Yami said. "Here." He pulled out the tablet he had in his pocket and handed it to Yugi. "I…I love you too, Yugi" Yami said. He pulled Yugi's face closer and they kissed. And they didn't stop till they needed air.**

**"You…you do. But…I thought…Tea…and…" Yugi stammered. Yami caught Yugi's lips in another passionate kiss.**

**"She is a little pain in the butt. I…I was worried you still like her." Yami said.**

**"Really. I…I was worried about the same thing." Yugi giggled. **

**"So was this what this whole Party was about?" Yami asked.**

**"Yes…well…Joey is going to tell Kaiba, Malik to Marik and Ryou to Bakura." Yugi said. At this Yami burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"**

**"Remember when I said I was going to the mall?" Yami said**

**"Yeah…?" Yugi said.**

**"Well me, Kaiba, Marik and the tomb robber were looking for something to get you guys, so we could tell you." Yami laughed again.**

**"Really? Hehe, that is funny. And Joey was worried that Kaiba would hate him." Yugi said. **

**"Shall we go see if they have…spilled, for lack of a better term?" Yami said.**

**"Lets." Yugi said and they walked back down stairs to see how things were. When they got down stairs they found Ryou and Bakura making out. Malik and Marik were nowhere to be seen, and Kaiba and Joey were sitting in the corner playing with two puppies. **

**"So, I see things went…well. Where are Marik and Malik?" Yami asked.**

**"You don't wanna know." Kaiba said. "Everyone else left." **

**"Puppies! How cute!" Yugi said as he bent down and petted them.**

**"So…how did things go with you two?" Joey asked. As an answer Yami walked up to Yugi and gave him another passion filled kiss. "Ok…I guess things worked out." Joey said.**

**"No kidding, Puppy. Get a room." Kaiba said.**

**"This is MY house." Yugi said.**

**"Good point. Come on Puppy." Kaiba said. He picked up the Puppy with brown fur. Joey picked up the blond Puppy. **

**"OK, see you guys later." Joey said as he and Kaiba left. Not long after Malik and Marik appeared out of one of the bedrooms, both looking a little ruffled. **

**"We'll be going to." Malik said as they too left. Finally Bakura and Ryou stopped kissing. **

**"Where did everyone go?" Ryou asked.**

**"Home." Yami said. "Get out a here Tomb robber."**

**"Fine! Come on Ryou, well finish at home." Bakura said. Then they left. **

**"Now…we are alone…what should we do…?" Yami asked with a smirk.**

**"Watch T.V." Yugi said. Yami shook his head. He walked up to Yugi and kissed him so passionately that Yugi's breath was taken away. Yami toke Yugi's hand and led him upstairs. The rest of the night was spent…together.

* * *

**

_**Ok, one more chapter after this. Unless someone gives me Ideas. I might do a sequel, like where Tea tries to Kill Yugi, or something like that. So review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
